1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to card games and, in particular, to card games utilizing customized decks of cards for use in casinos.
2. Description of Related Art
The Paigow game is considered by some to be one of the most legendary ancient games in the world. Traditionally, this game has been played using "tiles," which are very similar to dominos. Because of the wide range of variations for playing the game and the nature by which the tiles must be read and set, Paigow has not been widely accepted among American card players.
Applicant is aware of several card games which generally can be played in a casino-type environment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,946 to Miller discloses a casino-type card game involving two players. A card is dealt to each player, and when the numerical values of the cards are compared, a tie ends the game, or another card is dealt to the player with the lower numerical value hand. The player first reaching a predetermined numerical value eventually wins the game. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,882 to Malek discloses a casino-type card game wherein a player simultaneously plays at least two of three games against the player. This game is applicable to Twenty-One, modified Draw Poker, and Baccarat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,415 to Wisted discloses a Blackjack-type game among a plurality of players playing against each other with a player. The dealer, however, does not receive any cards. A final card game to Schorr et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,416, discloses a Blackjack-type card game with at least one customer wagering a first bet on any one of a dealer betting station corresponding to the "dealer hand," a player betting station corresponding to the "player hand," and a tie betting station. None of these games, however, use modified card decks in combination with customized playing rules, as does the present invention.